Kiss of the rain
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: Hinata was drenched and was injured... Luckily for her, Naruto managed to find her, showering his caring side upon her.Read and comment please!


Kiss of the rain

Hinata looked up as she felt something wet. The clouds were ominous and the sky was getting dark. Raindrops descended on her face. After weeks of high temperatures, it had finally started raining. She sealed her eyes to enjoy the icy drizzle declining on her face.

The rain gradually slowed down and started seeping through her clothes. Hinata saw a nearby tree where she could seek refuge for a while and ambled towards it.

But the rain didn't stop; instead, it got heavier again.

Perpetually.

Soon, the leaves gave way to the mounds of water, drenching Hinata once again. Bearing the wetness no more, she decided to go home. She began to scuttle. Swiftly, she bent down and seized her ankle.

She had twisted it.

She tried to stand on it, but it hurt too much.

_Why am I prone to all these incidents...?_ She wondered, gradually limping home.

Naruto jumped onto another branch, hurrying back towards his residence. He had an umbrella in his back, but was not in the mood to get it out. Despite his speed, he managed to get a glimpse of someone's shadow. He gazed at the silhouette.

A slight blush crept upon his face when he noticed it was Hinata. That very thought had halted his actions, slipping on the next branch he intended to land on. He gripped it with his hands, and then slip to the ground.

He sauntered towards the female, slightly perplexed. "Hinata?"

She was sitting on one knee, clenching her ankle again.

It really hurt.

How would she be able to get home?

A familiar voice called out her name, causing her to blush intensely.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I-I twisted m-my a-ankle," Hinata stuttered, avoiding any eye-contact with him.

The rain unexpectedly stopped and Hinata looked up, bemused.

The rain _hadn't_ really stopped; Naruto was holding an umbrella above her. He kneeled down in front of her and Hinata felt that strange, but common feeling in her stomach.

"You're drenched," Naruto grinned.

Hinata couldn't help but let a smile grace upon her features.

"Here," Naruto offered, handing her the umbrella; she felt very exultant indeed.

They both stood up and Naruto sling Hinata's arm over his shoulder, causing her blush to intensify; but of course, she was delighted that he was actually helping her.

She didn't even care that she had twisted her ankle. Rather, she was glad that it happened.

Bit by bit, they walked on. But, even though Hinata enjoyed Naruto's help, the pain in her ankle got worse every moment she moved it.

Naruto saw Hinata's face. It looked pale. He stopped walking and stared at her. "Does it... hurt a lot?" he asked.

"Hm-m, I better let somebody look at it," Hinata answered feebly. Naruto closed his eyes and banned all the uncertainty.

Hinata felt his hands picking her up. Then she gazed at his face, he smiled back.

Why... was he holding her... like this? You'd normally carry someone on your back... right?

Hinata brought her face down, starting to feel giddy. If she had fainted, she would be happy; because then would she be able to stay in his arms. But deep, deep down, she didn't want to; she was eager to see what would happen.

HInata rested her hand on his shoulder, her other hand grasped tightly on the umbrella while Naruto walked her home.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she said softly.

"No need to thank, I'll always be here to help you," Naruto said, making a concerted effort to focus on the path instead of the said female.

From the corners of his eyes, Naruto saw Hinata's face, smiling, with her usual blush.

Should he, or should he not?

He knew the girl had fallen for him, and he was ready to reciprocate her feelings anytime. He just hadn't had the chance to confess.

Hinata continued to look down; he decided to go for it.

"Hinata," he began softly and gently.

Her gaze was immediately fixed on him. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata watched Naruto's azure eyes intently; he smiled at her and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips; Hinata eyes widened in disbelieve.

She lost her grip on his umbrella, her other hand squeezed in Naruto's clothes as she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Rain was still falling from the heavens, but both of them didn't care.

Not a single bit.

Naruto had stopped walking. They pulled back, their foreheads still connected.

Naruto whispered tenderly, "I love you, Hinata-chan."

Tears of joy trickled down Hinata's warm cheek from her lilac eyes. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she muttered, smiling.

She laid her head on his shoulder, embracing him. Naruto started walking again; this time, towards the hospital.

He glanced at her. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she hadn't fainted or sleeping. She just wanted to savor every moment with him. And he liked it as well to have her in his arms. Finally together… after years of waiting…


End file.
